<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rise of the End by Phantom_Nightz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400346">The Rise of the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz'>Phantom_Nightz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grian The Roboticist [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Choking, Creepy, Destruction, Doc gets on edge, Evil Plans, Grian angst, Heavy Angst, Horror, Horror vibe, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Morse Code, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thunder and Lightning, Unconsciousness, anti-virus, grumbot - Freeform, robotic Grian, scared grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumbot awakens with a warning for Grian and Mumbo when Doc and Iskall start mega glitching out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/MumboJumbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grian The Roboticist [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This Is Only The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE SERIES! I PLAN ON MAKING ONE OR TWO MORE STORIES FOR IT!</p><p>Psst, Henry's Dragon, thanks for the idea :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Grian, Mumbo</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; Xisuma</em><br/>
<em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt;  Xisuma</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; ISKALL!</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Shush you</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; :(</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; ... what did you do?</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; I don't know what happened to him, but I do know that your little robot thing is acting odd</em><br/>
<em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Grumbot or Jrumbot?</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; The one in the box</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; what about Grumbot, and odd how?</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; odd as in walking around the shopping district odd</em><br/>
<em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; WHAT</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; WHAT</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; I'm in the barge at the moment, I'm sure I would hear stomping!</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; yeeeeeeeahh, he's headed straight for the barge</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; WHAT</em>
</p><p>Grian dropped the stock in his hands and flew to the highest point of the barge and saw the giant robot known as Grumbot walking straight towards the barge.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; MUMBO MEET ME AT THE BARGE... NOW</em><br/>
<em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; yeah, on it</em><br/>
<em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; wait</em><br/>
<em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Then what's wrong with Iskall?</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; I think he's just weird</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; HEY</em><br/>
<em>Samgladiator joined the game</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; YOU ARE KIDDING</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; as if I didn't have one giant problem to deal with!</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; wait who is that?</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; I'll explain later, I have to deal with grumbot</em>
</p><p>Grian then put away his communicator and flew over to Grumbot, who immediately stopped walking when he saw Grian fly over.</p><p>"Hey, I didn't know you could walk!" Grian shouted, "What're you doing Grumbot?"<br/>
"I WANTED TO SPEAK TO DADS ABOUT INCOMING DANGER." Grumbot replied, his voice shaking the ground beneath Grians' feet causing him to lose his balance a little, he put his hand on the ground as he fell to a knee.<br/>
"Grumbot! Come on, it's okay. It's only Sam! I can deal with him easily!" Grian called over, Mumbo flying right beside him. <br/>
"What's up with Grumbot?" Mumbo asked.<br/>
"Well, he's apparently sentient, and he wanted to warn us about an incoming danger." Grian said, hopping on one of Grumbots' hands as he brought them down to them, he sat with his lets crossed with Mumbo beside him as Grumbot pulled them to his giant eyes.<br/>
"Is it about that guy in the chats?" Mumbo asked.<br/>
"That's what I'm assuming it is." Grian replied, putting his hand on the middle of Grumbots' massive face. <br/>
"DAD ONE IS IN DANGER OF NEW CHARACTER." Grumbot said.<br/>
"Hey, I'm fine!" Grian said with a smile, "I can take care of him, it'll be fine, Grumbot." Grian then leaned against Mumbo, "Besides, I got Mumbo to protect me as well. It'll be fine."<br/>
"Exactly." Mumbo chuckled kneeling beside Grian, "Come on Grumbot, let's get you back to your reality chamber yeah?"<br/>
"OKAY DADS." </p><p>As Grumbot started walking back to his little home Grian saw a different person fly over and he let out a sigh. He chose not to give a full body reaction in order to not allow Grumbot into a full blown destruction of rage. As the giant robot settled down again, Mumbo and Grian walked out of the chamber.</p><p>"Gri?" Mumbo asked when he saw Grian slightly uneasy.<br/>
"I'm fine." Grian said, "Just... Can you stay with me for the rest of the day? This 'new guy' isn't the kindest person."<br/>
"Of coarse I can. Did something happen between the two of you?" Mumbo asked, Grian sighed at the question and looked away with a frown. Mumbo cocked an eyebrow and put a hand under Grians' chin and moved his face to look at him. "Touchy subject?" He asked, Grian let out an inaudible 'yeah' and Mumbo let go. "So, what do you want to do?" Mumbo asked trying to change the subject.<br/>
"Uh, I'm not sure, actually." Grian said then pulled up the chats.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Iskall's malfunctioning</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; I'm a butterfly</em><br/>
<em>&lt;renthedog&gt; Doc's doing the same, something's up with his eye</em>
</p><p>Grian looked up from the chats, "Never mind. Looks like I'm needing to fix some cyborgs." He sighed, "Care to join me?" He asked with an innocent smile, Mumbo returned the smile.<br/>
"Gladly, maybe while you work on Doc we can watch Iskall fall off his tree cause he thinks he could fly without wings." Mumbo chuckled, Grian rolled his eyes and playfully shook his head, then opened the chat.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; bring the two idiots to Iskalls' tree. I can fix them there lol</em><br/>
<em>Iskall85 fell from a high place</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; well this is unfortunate</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; I thought i could fly :(</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; NOT WITHOUT WINGS YOU FOOL</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Grian, get here quickly please, or I'll end up tying him to the base of the tree</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; if you do that he'll just escape and go into the nether then lose all his gear</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; I don't think you want to be responsible for that lol</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; not particularly</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; also can someone sleep? I'm being surrounded</em><br/>
<em>BdoubleO100 went to bed. Sweet dreams.</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; thanks BDubs</em><br/>
<em>&lt;BdoubleO100&gt; just paying my hermitcraft debt!</em><br/>
<em>&lt;renthedog&gt; waiting on Grian in the giant tree</em><br/>
<em>&lt;Grian&gt; i'm on my way lol</em>
</p><p>Grian and Mumbo then flew to Iskalls' giant tree as quickly as they could.</p>
<hr/><p>"ISKALL, NO! NO MORE TREE JUMPING!" Xisuma shouted holding Iskall back from the ledge.<br/>
"But I wanna fly!" Iskall whined.<br/>
"You're delusional. I don't know what's gotten into you but I will tie you to a branch if i have to." Xisuma groaned, as Grian and Mumbo finally caught up in the tree. "Grian! Finally!" Xisuma said accidentally letting go of Iskall, who then proceeded to jump off the tree again.<br/>
"Well then." Grian said, "I say we keep letting him do this until I fix Doc. It'll keep all of us entertained." <br/>
"Or we could put a lead on him and let him dangle in the air." Mumbo suggested, Xisuma and Grian burst out laughing.<br/>
"That's good enough for me!" Xisuma said, "Let's head down. Come on boys." They all then flew down the middle of the tree and Doc was just laying on a bed with Ren beside him.</p><p>"Hey G." Ren greeted as Grian walked up to him pulling his tool box out of his inventory.<br/>
"Hey Ren. You said it was something with his eye?" Grian asked walking over to Docs' side panel that's connected to it, opening the panel carefully.<br/>
"Yeah, it was like flickering or something. It kinda looked like Morse code." Ren replied, Grian looked up from the panel and cocked an eye brow.<br/>
"Morse code?" He asked then looked at the flickering light carefully, "Oh. Hey, grab me a pen and paper?" Grian asked, Ren tossed him the items and Grian started writing down what the code was.</p><p>
  <em>" ..  ... . .   -.-- --- ..-   --. .-. . . --- -. "</em>
</p><p>"I... S-e-e... Y-o-u... G-r-e-e o-n?" Grian said, then pieced together the puzzle. "He's here..." Grian said looking up from the paper.<br/>
"Who's here?" Ren asked, "it's only you, me, Iskall, Mumbo, and Xisuma here." <br/>
"Uh.. That guy who came earlier, he's an old... let's say acquaintance. I don't like him, he doesn't like me. And quite honestly I'm a little scared of him." Grian replied with a nervous chuckle, then snapping himself out of it and went to fixing Doc, Ren didn't press the subject further seeing that it made him visibly uncomfortable, and he walked away.</p><p>A couple hours pass by and Grian was still working on Doc, Iskall was let down from the pole and tied to a bed. While Grian was focused working on the panel, it started storming, violently. Lightning and thunder hitting hard in the distance and near in front of him. Ever since reading that Morse coded message he's been on edge ever since, but he knew that he had to focus on Doc and Iskall for the time being.</p><p>Once he finally finished, he popped the panel down and watched Doc power up. Sitting up as he did so, as thunder and lightning struck again a figure appeared behind Grian for a split second and it made Doc jump.</p><p>"What?" Grian asked looking behind him, "There's nothing there.. Are you okay Doc?"<br/>
"Uh.. Yeah, I thought I saw something.. I guess." Doc mumbled. Grian gave him a confused and concerned look.<br/>
"Okay, uh take... Take it easy. Get some rest." Grian said standing up and patting his shoulder, Doc watched him as he walked over to Iskall who was sleeping in a different bed on the other side of the tree. Doc arranged his sensors to see if what he saw was real or not. He just couldn't see anything, nothing new... or menacing. </p><p>Grian sighed as he popped open Iskalls' eye thing. While he was looking through his eye and fixing the wiring the mysterious figure appeared behind him again with the sound of thunder, he felt like he was being watched so he quickly turned around only to find nothing. Only Doc asleep in the other bed. Despite knowing that Sam was on the server, Docs' Morse code thing, and his reaction from earlier, Grian still tried to play it off as if there was nothing there. To his knowledge, it was only Ren, Doc, Xisuma, Iskall, Mumbo and himself in the tree. As he quickly finished what he was doing Iskall started talking during the middle of it, but it wasn't his normal voice, it was more... menacing, more dark and twisted, it frightened Grian, which made him jump back.</p><p>"<em>I know where you are... Gree-on.</em>" The strange voiced Iskall said.<br/>
"What is going on..?" Grian mumbled.<br/>
"<em>Oh, don't be so naive, little Gree-on. It'll be... <strong>FUN</strong></em>." He said sitting up, breaking the ropes as he did.<br/>
"I-Iskall...?" Grian whimpered standing up and taking a step back.<br/>
"<em>Oh, the little cyborg friend? You can get him back... If you can defeat me</em>." He said walking up to Grian, who quickly was running out of space to walk away. Grian swallowed the lump in his throat.<br/>
"What do you want?" He asked as his back hit the wall.<br/>
"<em>What I want? No, no. It's what you want, you little roboticist. You think you're so smart...</em>" He said jerking his hand against Grians' throat, making him let out a strained inhale, "<em>You think you're so smart, then help me take over your empire</em>."<br/>
"With... What?" Grian asked, his voice straining as he pulled his hand to the one on his throat.<br/>
<em>"Robots. Duh, idiot</em>."<br/>
"No." Grian strained, "I'm not letting you take over Hermitcraft." The hand on his throat tightened and he let out a yelp.<br/>
"<em>Really</em>?"<br/>
"DOC! XISUMA! MUMBO! Ack.." Grian yelled, "HELP." </p><p>Doc was the first awake and ran over, Xisuma next and finally Mumbo. Doc and X taking 'Iskall' off of Grian, Mumbo running over with Ren, who woke up to the commotion, when Grian slid down the wall taking in deep wheezing breaths.</p><p>"That's it, Grian. Breathe, it's okay." Mumbo said calmly as Grian started coughing and pulled a hand to his neck and winced. Doc and Xisuma had knocked out Iskall after he said one more threatening thing which Grian couldn't make out with the lack of oxygen.<br/>
"Is Grian okay?" Doc asked walking over.<br/>
"Gri? Love, hey look at me." Mumbo said, putting a hand under his chin, which inevitably forced away his hand and it revealed purple hand marks around his neck, it was deeper in the middle. "Get a healing potion, make it a splash." Ren said as he saw the marks. X and Doc both ran over to a nearby brewing stand and made the potion, then running back over and letting it splash on Grian. It healed the outer wounds mostly and almost completely on the inside. "Grian? You okay?" Mumbo asked again, Grian let out a barely audible 'yeah' then cleared his throat.<br/>
"Ah, void, he has a death grip." Grian said pulling his hand back to his throat.<br/>
"Yeah, and he would have killed you if you didn't shout for our help." X said moving Grians' head a little to look more at the bruises on his neck. Grians' chest rose heavily as he breathed, catching his breath.<br/>
"He came pretty dang close dude. Thanks guys." Grian said, "But that wasn't 100% Iskall, it was also a bit of... Sam." Grian tensed as he saw the figure standing in the shadows of the tree, his red eyes glowing brightly in the dark. Everyone turned around and drew their swords.</p><p>"Don't you dare, touch Grian. Or any other hermit." Doc threatened.<br/>
"<strong><em>You</em></strong> <em>don't determine that</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You don't make that decision." Sam growled walking towards the group. Everyone pulled out their swords while Mumbo stood with Grian. "You're protecting something that shouldn't need protecting!" <br/>"Grian is NOT a thing." Mumbo said, Grian looked up at him, all Mumbo did in response was put his arms around him and pull him close to his chest. Sam rolled his eyes and groaned.<br/>"You think he's an angel don't you? That THING he created..." Sam said referring to Grumbot, "It'll destroy you. And that thing..." He pointed directly at Grian, "He will betray you. Heed my warning when I say watch your backs." And with that he disappeared. The hermits turned towards Grian with looks of concern on their faces.</p><p>"Grian?" Mumbo asked, "What was that all about?"<br/>"I need to explain things." Grian said moving away from Mumbo and kneeling beside the still unconscious Iskall, rearranging wires.<br/>"Grian?" Xisuma said as he put a hand on the builders shoulder, "Who and what was that?" Grian sighed as he continued to work on Iskall.<br/>"That was Sam. He's a bit of an idiot. He's also very violent..." Grian said quietly.<br/>"Okay, so how do you know him?" Ren asked.<br/>"We uh.. We went to high school together, I got heavily into robotics and building."<br/>"That doesn't explain your relationship with him." Doc said barely above a whisper.<br/>"Yeah, right. He and I used to uh.. date..." Grian stuttered plucking out a broken virus chip thing out of Iskall, "He.. Uh, grew a-abusive, and well.. I think we can all tell where this is going."<br/>"What did he do to your poor little soul Grian?" Mumbo asked as Grian closed Iskalls' eye hatch.<br/>"You know that scar that's on the back of my neck?" Grian asked with a sigh.<br/>"Yeah, you said you got it while fighting a skelebone." Mumbo replied.<br/>"Yeah, that was a lie." Grian said swiftly, "I'm sorry." <br/>"Wait, you lied to us?" Ren asked with disbelief.<br/>"I'm sorry, I really am. But how do you explain that one of your exes that you used to hold close grew so violent he started attacking you? Simply just because I didn't want to create something that would destroy the entire Evolution server." Grian said fear and hurt prominent in his voice.<br/>"It's fine Gri. We'll figure this whole thing out and soon enough you'll not have to fear anything anymore." Mumbo said comforting him. "But, what did he hit you with?" <br/>"A dull bladed ax. Hit right on the base of it. It just got worse from there." Grian said quietly.</p><p>The room fell silent for a few moments while the atmosphere of the room grew thicker. <br/>Grian was slouched on a nearby chest with his hand to his throat, moving his fingers around the choke bruise, his eyes closed and steady breathing. He was sorta listening to Xisuma talking to Doc and Ren, Mumbo was beside Grian just keeping him company. A few minutes pass and Iskall wakes up sitting up slowly and putting a hand to his head.</p><p>"What... Just happened?" He asked looking at Grian, who shot his head up and walked over to him, "Whoa. What happened to your neck?" <br/>"It's a long story, Iskall." Grian said with a sigh.<br/>"I didn't do that... Did I?" Iskall asked with concern.<br/>"Well, yes and no. It was your body but it was Sam controlling you which forced you to do it. I'm not blaming you at all." Grian replied quickly.<br/>"What're they talking about?" Iskall asked pointing to the other three.<br/>"They're talking about this whole Sam situation, I'm pretty sure I heard X say he can't ban him and get rid of him for good." Grian replied.</p><p>"Hey Grian, have you checked your chats at all?" Mumbo asked interrupting the conversation.<br/>"No, why?" He asked turning around.<br/>"We have an issue." </p><p>
  <em>joehillssays was slain by Samgladiator</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cubfan135 was slain by Samgladiator</em>
  <br/>
  <em>BdoubleO100 was slain by Samgladiator</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Keralis1 wass slain by Samgladiator</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Samgladiator&gt; Stop hiding in the tree Gree-on. Or more will fall</em>
</p><p>Grian's breathing got heavy as he read through the chats, four of their own were dead, and he quickly got up and flewaway hastily.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; Where are you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Samgladiator&gt; your. base.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Grian, come back!</em>
</p><p>Despite Mumbos' please Grian continued to fly straight to his hobbit hole base first, and walked in the hole in the window.</p><p>"Your 'friends' are obnoxious." Sam said, Grian quickly turning towards him and drawing out his sword.<br/>"I already know what you want, and I'm not doing it." Grian said through clenched teeth.<br/>"You're so stubborn." Sam said walking towards him, "Build the machine."<br/>"No." Grian said, "I'm not going to let you try and control me. I'm actually cared for here. You can't hurt me." Grian said taking a step backwards.</p><p>Sam sighed at his stubbornness and swung at Grian. Grian thought quickly and block his attack.</p><p>"I'm not going to ask twice. Grian." He growled.<br/>"You already demanded twice, I'm not helping you. You may have killed five of our own but I won't let you hurt anyone else." Grian strained as Sam overpowered him and threw him against the wall. Sam immediately putting his hand against Grians' throat and lifting him off the ground. Grian dropped his sword when his airways got blocked.</p><p>"If... ack.. If you kill me, you won't have.. anyone.. to help you." Grian said as his eyes forced shut, being unable to breathe.</p><hr/><p>"GUYS. Grian is in trouble, we need to help him!" Mumbo shouted, Iskall joining him by his side along with everyone else.<br/>"Let's save him." Xisuma said and the hermits in Iskalls' tree flew out hastily, knowing Grians' hobbit hole was nearby that would be their best guess.</p><hr/><p>"Look at you." Sam growled, "Pathetic. Weak. Not even strong enough to protect yourself!" </p><p>As Grian struggled for breath he managed to pull out his ax and hit Sam with it, he released his hold immediately and Grian fell to his knees coughing.</p><p>"You want a fight Gree-on. Fine, a fight it will be." Sam growled, walking to Grian in a quick-ish pace. Grians' eyes widened as he grabbed his sword and got up. One hand gripping the handle and one against his neck. As Sam swung at him again, Grian blocked it but then moved back when he saw another attack coming, he managed to think quickly and stab Sam in the back, Sam quickly retaliated back throwing him to the ground again.</p><p>"You. Think you're so smart." Sam growled above him, "Don't you?" Sam then grabbed Grians' sword and put it to his neck, "It's a shame you're going to die like this. But what has to happen, has to happ-" As Grian opened his eyes he could see Sam with an arrow in his chest, he disappeared quickly and Grian felt his head hit the floor of the hobbit hole. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulders and chest.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. It's us." Mumbo said, his voice muffled with the ringing in Grians' ears. Grian forced himself to calm down as they tried giving him a healing potion. Grian immediately coughing when it hit his throat, essentially spitting out the potion, and letting his head fall back against Mumbo. Grian felt someone grab his arm and he flinched when he felt a hand carress a cut on his arm. When did he get that? He wondered.</p><p>"M-Mumbo..." Grian said quietly.<br/>"Hey, it's okay. Don't speak. You'll hurt yourself more." Mumbo said, trying to shush him.<br/>"No.. You need to check on Grumbot and Jrumbot. Please." Grian wheezed, Mumbo looked at everyone else and they said to go.<br/>"Fine, I'll be back." Mumbo said getting up and leaving.</p><p>As everyone continued to try and get a healing potion into Grians' system, Doc spoke up.</p><p>"This Sam character bruised his wind pipe. If we try and get a splash of healing on him it should heal the outside then we can get a potion actually into his system." Xisuma agreed and got up to get a splash, Iskall picked Grian up and brought him to a bed nearby while Xisuma worked.</p><p>Grian took out his communicator and typed something, knowing he couldn't exactly talk.</p><p>"He may be wounded but don't underestimate him. He will kill anyone that gets in his way." </p><p>Then he showed it to Ren, who then read it out loud to the group.</p><p>"So we already know he's dangerous.. Considering what he's done to Grian." Ren said handing Grians' communicator back to him. X walking over and breaking the splash healing potion on Grian, who then proceeded to take in a deep breath with a cough. Doc tossing him a regular healing potion, and Grian drank it thankfully.</p><p>"How do you feel now Grian?" Xisuma asked examining his neck a little more.<br/>"I'll be fine." Grian said, his voice extremely hoarse.<br/>"So how do we beat him?" Xisuma asked, looking into his eyes.<br/>"That's..." Grian cleared his throat, "That's the problem. I don't know how we're going to beat him."</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; Mumbo, where are you?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Samgladiator&gt; Oh sweet Gree-on, you won't win</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; where is Mumbo</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Samgladiator&gt; Gone.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Mumbo was flying to Grumbots' massive reality chamber, he was surprised to find their smaller robot, Jurmbot there as well. Jurmbot was only like a foot tall while Grumbot was absolutely massive.</p><p>"You're both sentient?" Mumbo asked.<br/>"DAD TWO HAS RETURNED. WHERE IS DAD ONE?" Grumbot asked, his loud voice shaking the ground a little.<br/>"Grian is fine, Grumbot. He's safe with the others." Mumbo replied as Jrumbot ran right over to him clamping onto his left leg. He chuckled and picked him up.<br/>"Is papa one okay?" Jurmbot asked innocently.<br/>"He'll be fine." Mumbo said pulling out the chats.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; Mumbo, where are you?</em>
</p><p>As he was about to type in chat he was beat over the head with something. He dropped Jrumbot and fell to the ground.</p><p>"Get back you rodent." Sam said kicking the smaller bot to the wall.<br/>"DON'T HARM DAD TWO." Grumbot shouted.<br/>"Oh please. Your 'Dads' are not who you think they are. And you will stay there until I'm done with this job." Sam growled, taking Mumbo away somewhere.</p><p>Jrumbot didn't like the scene that he just watched and he ran out of the reality chamber and ran to where Grian was.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Uh..." Doc droned.<br/>"What?" Grian asked his voice still very hoarse, Xisuma handed him some tea with honey in it to help his throat.<br/>"Is that your little... Robot thing?" Doc asked, Grian cocked an eyebrow and turned around to see the smaller bot running towards him.<br/>"Jrumbot?" Grian said, "I think we over did their AI's if they're this sentient." <br/>"It might be because of Mumbo." Xisuma said, "That little bot is really cute though."</p><p>Grian sat the cup of tea beside him on a nearby chest as the small bot jumped into his lap.</p><p>"Dad two got taken by evil person." Jrumbot said.<br/>"What happened to him?" Grian asked the smaller bot hesitantly.<br/>"Your voice..." The smaller bot said with concern.<br/>"Jrumbot, I'm fine. I'll be fine. Where did he take Mumbo?"<br/>"Unknown location."<br/>"X?" Grian asked looking at him, Xisuma nodded at him.<br/>"I'm already on it G." X said taking out his communicator and beginning to look for Mumbos' current coordinates. On the other hand Grian grabbed the cup of tea that was sat on the chest beside him and continued to drink it, slightly quicker this time around while he waited on Xisuma's response.</p><p>Meanwhile, the smaller robot was looking at Grian worryingly.</p><p>"He's still in the shopping district apparently." Xisuma said breaking the three minute silence. Xisuma then stated his current coords.</p><p>"Wait. Those sound like they're directly under the barge." Grian said, "It might even be in Tangos' redstone of Decked Out." <br/>"Or under it." Ren added.<br/>"Well, there's only one way to find out." <br/>"Grian, no. There's no way we're letting you fight this." Iskall said holding Grian back.<br/>"And are you guys going to manage to kill Sam? Or is something else bad going to happen?" Grian snapped.<br/>"Uh, something else." Ren said quickly.<br/>"What're you talking about?" X asked.<br/>"It's about Grumbot, he's apparently wrecking the Barge and town hall."<br/>"WHAT!?" Grian shouted, grabbing rockets and Jrumbot and flying out of Iskalls' tree.</p><p>"Grian! Ugh, this kid. Iskall, Doc, follow him. Ren you're with me. Let's move hermits!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Grian flew into the shopping district, Doc and Iskall on his tail, he saw that the barge was almost completely wrecked. The town hall was in worse shape than the barge, he sighed as he flew down into the redstone portion of Decked Out, landing with a thud. Iskall and Doc taking a few hearts of damage as they fell.</p><p>"Tango has been BUSY." Iskall said in awe.<br/>"It's gonna be fun, but we need to find Mumbo." Grian said taking into consideration that he had Jrumbot with him. </p><p><br/>"Grian, Iskall.. We have a problem." Doc said after walking through the dozens of redstone.<br/>"Care to explain?" Iskall asked, Grian almost completely ignoring the conversation.<br/>"Apparently Sam, wants to 'talk' to Grian, alone."<br/>"Where is he then?" Grian asked.<br/>"Grian, we aren't letting you be alone." Doc said, "Especially now that robots are taking over Hermitcraft."<br/>"Well this is just perfect. Grumbot is taken over by Sam, you two are in danger, I don't know what's going to happen to Jrumbot, and Mumbos' somewhere here and I can't see him." Grian rambled.<br/>"Grian, calm down!" Iskall yelled.<br/>"Calm down? Calm down? Iskall, we can't stay calm because there are shops being destroyed, the town hall being destroyed that Scar, Bdubs and I took a couple hours to do, and people are getting hurt because we somehow managed to get Mumbo kidnapped, and finally people are insta-banned when Sam kills them. So I don't want to hear, "Calm down" Iskall." Grian snapped.<br/>"Grian.." Doc said, "You're panicking over something that we can't destroy."<br/>"No, we can destroy Sam. And I plan to as well. I just might have to create an anti-virus serum and figure out what to do from there. But when it comes to Grumbot, Mumbo and I are going to have to get into his head. Mumbo is the one who built that redstone, so I need him if I'm going to fix this mess."</p><p>They grew silent as they continued looking around, making sure they don't accidentally touch any of the redstone of Decked Out. After a while they heard a groan from a corner.</p><p>"Found him." Grian said running over, Jrumbot by his side, Doc and Iskall close behind. </p><p>"Mumbo, Mumbo, hey." Grian said shaking him a little. Mumbo groaned and blinked his eyes a few times.<br/>"Grian?" He asked.<br/>"Yeah it's me, Jrumbot, Doc and Iskall as well. Are you okay?"<br/>"I'll be fine. He is dead set on killing you."<br/>"Not only that, but he's also dead set on destroying Hermitcraft. Come on, we need to go." Grian said untying Mumbos' binds and helping him up.<br/>"On the bright side, your voice is getting better." Mumbo said trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Grian shot a glare his way and sighed, "Sorry, you didn't deserve that, but let's move. Grumbot is destroying the shopping district."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Xisuma and Ren flew to Xisuma's base, they needed to get to his computer so they could not only reset the spawn codes, but also un-ban the insta-banned hermits. </p><p>Once they entered Xisuma's base they were finally able to find X's computer to do what they needed to do.</p><p>Xisuma reset the server spawn codes and un-banned the hermits who were initially banned.</p><p>
  <em>joehillssays joined the game</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tango joined the game</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Keralis1 joined the game</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cubfan135 joined the game</em>
  <br/>
  <em>BdoubleO100 joined the game</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;ImpulseSV&gt; welcome back!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Meet me in Grians' mansion</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; which one </em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; .. Uh the second one</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;GTWScar&gt; But the hoglins are mean :(</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Tango&gt; Scar! Just go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; Mumbo, Doc, Iskall and I can't get there</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; what? why?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; GRUMBOT</em>
</p><hr/><p>While Grian and the others were out in the shopping district, Grumbot greeted them harshly.</p><p>"Ah! The hermits have finally SURFACED." Sam called from the top of Grumbot. Grumbots' eyes were red now and had a hatred for the two he once called 'Dads', thanks to Sam.</p><p>"What did you do to Grumbot!?" Mumbo shouted.<br/>"Oh, the big ball of destruction? A virus in his system, and soon it'll be in every. Single. Piece of technology in this world. You won't stop us from destroying this." Sam said, Iskall and Doc started backing away from Mumbo and Grian. Grian and Mumbo noticed this, and they exchanged glances. They've somehow managed to lose Jrumbot, but Grian yelled, "SCATTER." And flew away in one direction while Mumbo flew a different one.</p><p>As Grian was flying to try and get around Grumbot, he saw Sam point right at him. A moment of realization hit him as he saw Grumbots' arm swinging at him, he made a quick B-line away from it shooting three rockets, only to be faced with his other hand that actually hit him. Hard. He ended up getting flung into one of the nearby billboards, hitting the middle of it, the base and then the ground. Mumbo looked over when he heard Grian scream, he saw Grian on the ground and he quickly flew over to him.</p><p>"Grian? Grian! Wake up, we need to go!" Mumbo shouted shaking the smaller hermit, but Grian didn't stir. Mumbo grabbed him and quickly took off into the nearest portal. Just barely escaping before being swung at again.</p><hr/><p>"Guys, shouldn't we help Grian, Iskall, Doc and Mumbo? They could be in danger." Scar said talking over the murmuring hermits.<br/>"We don't even know if Iskall and Doc are on our side anymore." Impulse said softly.<br/>"Impulse! Come on, Doc and Iskall wouldn't hurt any of us! Without intent anyways." Scar retorted walking up to him.<br/>"We don't have to wait guys! Mumbo and Grian are right there." Bdubs said.</p><p>Xisuma walked to the front of the group and looked closer at the two, Grian was in Mumbos' arms, and Mumbo wasn't flying steadily as they flew over.</p><p>"Something's wrong. Scar, Keralis grab healing potions. I think they may be hurt. Especially since Doc and Iskall aren't with them." Xisuma said waving over Mumbo.</p><p>Mumbo flew in, in a hurry.</p><p>"What happened to Grian?!" Xisuma asked frantically when he saw that Grian had a slight gash on his head, which was bleeding, and a large scrape or something on his collarbone, which was also bleeding.<br/>"My only assumption is that Grumbot hit him. Cause I saw him on the ground but I didn't notice the major wounds until I got into the Nether." Mumbo replied quickly.<br/>"Bring him to the wall. Let's get a couple healing potions in his system." Xisuma said walking over near where Scar and Keralis were.</p><p>While he and Xisuma propped Grian on the wall, Scar asked, "Regular or splash?"<br/>"Both." X replied quickly.<br/>"We got em. Here's the splash." Scar called tossing the potion over. Xisuma and Mumbo immediately started pouring it on some of his more dangerous wounds.</p><p>"We won't be able to see if anything healed if we can't get the blood off." Mumbo said.<br/>"Hey, here's some ice." Etho said walking up handing them a cloth as well as the ice. Mumbo and X immediately wiping the blood off of Grian.</p><p>Roughly twenty minutes later they were done taking care of the gremlin and just waiting for him to wake up.</p><p>"What happened to Doc and Iskall? And that little robot?" X asked.<br/>"Taken mind control by a virus. And the only person who can help right now is Grian and he's unconscious." Mumbo replied gesturing over to Grian.<br/>"Okay so what do we do?" Scar asked.</p><p>"What we do.. ow, is create an antivirus serum to rid the virus from Hermitcraft." Grian said getting up, Mumbo quickly running over to him and giving him some leverage for balance.<br/>"Gri, you shouldn't be up." Mumbo said.<br/>"I shouldn't be doing a lot of things. But here we are." Grian replied hastily, "If I can get back to my hobbit hole, I can get my tech things and I can create the antivirus serum. The only problem is.."</p><p>"Is what?" Xisuma asked.<br/>"Is that we need to be in the over world. Somewhere where Sam doesn't know. He already knows my hobbit hole so that's already out of the question." Grian replied, "We'd probably have to work somewhere secluded."<br/>"Like where?" Scar asked.</p><p>Grian sighed, "I don't know. All our bases are really out there. I mean I have a mansion.."<br/>"Two mansions." Mumbo corrected.<br/>"... Two mansions, Mumbo has a giant spanner works base.. I don't know where we could go quite honestly."<br/>"Oh I have an idea!" Tango shouted, "We could go to Zeds'. His base is LITERALLY inside a mountain and almost no one except for me and a few other people have been there."</p><p>Everyone then glanced at Grian.<br/>"I can't fly well. But let's move, Mumbo, X, Scar, you're with me. Everyone else, head to Zeds." Grian said.<br/>After a moment of silence, Xisuma chimed in, "You heard the man. Let's move hermits!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~In Grian's Hobbit Home~</em>
</p><p>"Grian, are you sure about this?" Xisuma asked.<br/>"Not at all." Grian replied.<br/>"Then why are we creating an anti virus that probably wont even work?" Scar asked.<br/>"Because if we don't, we might lose the entire world." Grian said with a stern voice and look.<br/>"What do you mean, 'lose the world'?" Mumbo asked, Grian let out a frustrated sigh.<br/>"If I can't get this antivirus perfect, Sam and his army of OUR friends, will destroy everything we've worked for. Doc and Iskall are innocent in all of this. I'm done trying to let this entire thing consume my mind in hatred and self doubt. Okay?" <br/>"Grian, are you okay?" Mumbo asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Grian shrugged it off.<br/>"No, I'm not." If something happens to the world, that's on all of us. If something happens to YOU. That's on me."<br/>"Grian, this isn't your fight to fight alone!" Xisuma shouted.<br/>"It's not. But I need to destroy what I've created with this entire networking system. Sam will not rest until either I amd dead, or everyone I love is dead."<br/>"This isn't on you!" <br/>"Xisuma! You don't get it! If you die by Sams' hands, you don't respawn! If you die, that's on me. We lose the world, everything we worked for would be GONE. This antivirus is the only thing that can stop it." Grian said, "I'm done, trying to be a-a victim. I'm tired of letting him try and control me. I'm tired of playing victim with him, it's not worth the lives of our own people." <br/>"Grian..." Mumbo whispered.<br/>"I don't want to hear it. We need to get to Zeds." Grian said, grabbing the rest of his gear and getting to the nether to Zed's portal links.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>About thirty minutes into making the antivirus, Grian could hear people talking. The only people helping Grian though was Tango and Zed. </p><p>"We can't fight this on sheer willpower alone." Said one voice.<br/>"We know this. But we can't just keep hiding like hermit crabs."<br/>"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES." </p><p>"GUYS." Grian shouted, "You can't just hit something with a sword and expect everything to go back to normal. You gotta remember, if we lose X, we lose the server. And I'm NOT ready to take that chance. The serum is done. Let's go. One thing though."</p><p>"What?" Xisuma asked.<br/>"Whoever's handling the serum has to be careful. It could kill you."<br/>"If it's so dangerous then who's going to handle it?" Xisuma asked.<br/>"Me." Grian said, "I'm small, I can get in and out pretty quickly, which means I can get the serum in and hopefully not die in thr process."<br/>"Grian, I'm not sure if you should... In your condition." Mumbo said, Grian shot a glare at him.<br/>"What're you talking about?"<br/>"You're hurt. You can barely fly straight, dude, you're in no shape to fight." Mumbo explained while gesturing to all of Grian.<br/>"Yeah? Well we don't necessarily have a choice." Grian said getting his elytra, rockets and safely putting the antivirus in his inventory. "We have two people relying on us to help them. We can't let them down." </p><p>Mumbo looked at everyone else and sighed.</p><p>"We can't control him Mumbo. You remember what he said back in his base." Xisuma said.<br/>"Then it's settled." Grian said, "Let's save Hermitcraft."</p><p>"Before we do, somehow Sam has hacked into our chats." Mumbo said.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Samgladiator&gt; We're both kings Gree-on.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Samgladiator&gt; Which means we both strive for something.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Samgladiator&gt; So let me ask you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Samgladiator&gt; How long do you think you can keep your friends safe from me?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"'How long do you think you can keep your friends safe from me?' Sam is dead. He is SO DEAD." Grian said, "Mumbo you're with me. If we have to get into Grumbots' head I'm going to need your help." <br/>"So what do was the rest of us to do?" Scar asked, "You are the hero of this server after all."<br/>"Look, Sam has one thing right. We're both kings, he's the king of being an idiot, I'm the king of building." Grian said with a sigh.<br/>"Are you going to respond to him?" Xisuma asked.</p><p>Grian opened his chats to see the messages.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Samgladiator&gt; You're smart, but I'm smarter Gree-on.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Samgladiator&gt; Don't try and defeat me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; I can protect them long enough. Your virus won't succeed.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Samgladiator&gt; I AM THE VIRUS</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; Well that makes this all the hell easier</em>
</p><p>"It won't kill a human being... Hopefully anyways, but it can definitely can destroy someones' mind. We need to go. Let's move." Grian said as he led the twenty hermits outside Zeds' place.</p><p> </p><p>"Mumbo and I will get to Grumbot, he's the biggest problem right now by destroying everything. Xisuma, Cleo, Stress, Keralis, find Doc but don't kill him. Etho, Beef, Jevin, Cub find Iskall, don't kill him. Everyone else is on damage control, try and keep them off Mumbo and I as long as possible." Grian said taking out rockets.<br/>"Grian how high can you get?" Mumbo asked.<br/>"High enough, let's go." Grian said, getting into the air, Mumbo close behind getting as high into the sky as they could. Everyone else was slightly below the clouds.</p><p><br/>As Grian looked down to the shopping district half of it was in ruin. He felt his blood run cold when he saw Sam glowing... Purple?</p><p>"Is he glowing purple?" Mumbo asked.<br/>"You see it too huh? It's weird." Grian replied, "He did say he was the virus. I'll attack from this side, since he's on top of Grumbot, let's hit him against both sides. Take left flank, I'll take right." </p><p>The two did so. Grian approaching first grabbing Sams' arm in the process, Mumbo grabbing his left.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing Gree-on!?" Sam shouted, "This isn't how you greet your friends!"<br/>"Yeah? Destroying their world isn't how you greet them either." Grian retorted, Sam growled at him when he grabbed the antivirus out of his inventory. Sam got rid of Mumbo by throwing him off the edge, he headbutted Grian then pushed him off the edge being forced to grab hold of it and making him drop the serum.<br/>"No!" Grian shouted as it hit the ground. He pulled his hand that used to hold the serum onto the edge of Grumbot's massive head, only to look up and see Sam glaring at him.</p><p>"Where have I seen this before... Hmm?" Same said as he stepped on Grians' left hand making him pull it of the edge. "Oh, that's right. Back in Evo when I had you nearly destroyed for not following directions."<br/>"I'm not playing your victim anymore." Grian said as he felt his right hand slipping, he immediately pulled the other to the edge.<br/>"Oh but you already are." Sam growled, his shining purple glowing brighter and his eyes blood red, "You think they care about you. They don't."<br/>"Shut. Up." Grian growled as he was struggling to get up.<br/>"You do know that you're in no place to make demands right? This is Evo all over again. You can't stop the inevitable." </p><p>Grian looked down at the ground for a split second then back at Sam.</p><p>"Maybe. But I can definitely delay it." Grian said, grabbing Sams' arm and letting go of the edge. He could hear Mumbo shout his name but all Grian could hear was the wind brushing past his ears.</p><hr/><p>"Hermits." Xisuma heard a familiar voice say.</p><p>"Doc." Xisuma replied the other three on his team behind him.<br/>"I'm assuming you're here about the boy." Doc said, X didn't give a response. But the response he was given for his silence was a fight from Doc.</p><hr/><p>"I'm assuming you're looking for me." Iskall said behind the group of four. His eye instead of being blue was a blood red.<br/>"Well, this works fine for me." Etho smirked, "Restrain him."</p><hr/><p>Back with Grian and Mumbo, Mumbo was in the hand of Grumbot, Grian was on the ground, Sams' foot on his chest and three feet away from the serum that laid on the ground from a broken vial. </p><p>"You can't win, Gree-on." Sam growled as Grian pulled his hands to his ankle.<br/>"I don't need to win..." Grian said his voice straining as he slowly moved inch by inch towards the serum. "I just needed to stall you." Grian then grabbed Sams' leg tightly and used all his body force to off balance him and bring him to the ground. As Sam was about to stomp on Grians' chest again he quickly rolled out of the way towards the serum. Grian took a quick glance at it before Sam started talking again.</p><p>"Game. Over. Gree-on. Hermitcraft. Is. Mine." Sam then shot a purple beam into the sky that then continued to attempt to spread to the rest of the server. Grian put a good amount of the serum on his hands and felt it semi-burning his skin.</p><p>"Time to save Hermitcraft." Grian told himself, running up to Sam and putting his hands on Sams' chest and middle back, watching the pink antivirus work through Sam, and through the sky beams and everything else. A strong pulse of energy came off of Sam that made him and Grian fall unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the energy pulsated throughout the world Grumbot and Jrumbot turned back to normal and walked back to where they located before all this trouble happened. Iskall and Docs' systems reset causing them to lose consciousness for a brief moment.</p><p>Mumbo and Xisuma were quickly looking for Grian, they were starting to get worried when he didn't answer his chats.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Grian? Where are you? Are you okay?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Grian? You with us?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;iJevin&gt; He's not responding.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; No kidding Sherlock</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Renthedog&gt; I think I see him</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Renthedog&gt; on the ground near the heart of all the destruction.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Renthedog&gt; meet me here</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren ran over to the crater created by all the destruction, and sure enough he found Grian laying on the ground unconscious. He ran over to teh smaller gremlin and shot of exploding creeper face firework rockets so that Mumbo and X could see where he was. The two taller hermits quickly flew down to him and Grian.</p><p>"Oh my gosh.. Grian.." Mumbo mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>Samgladiator was banned by Xisuma</em>
</p><p>As the other hermits all came rushing down, Doc and Iskall stayed up top the crater with standing support from a couple of hermits. Mumbo lightly shook Grian, he didn't move he gave a small whine and Mumbo let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"He's mega hurt, let's get some potions into his system." Mumbo said walking over to pick Grian up.<br/>"We'll repair damages later. Let's help our wounded." Xisuma called over. The hermits then walked up to the top of the crater and flew to the nearest base to take care of Grian.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>A few hours later of helping the wounded hermits, who were literally just Mumbo, Grian, X, Etho, Iskall, Doc and Jevin. </p><p>With Grian being completely unconscious, Mumbo and X wouldn't leave his side, Iskall as well. Nobody wanted to leave each other alone.</p><p>As night fell upon the hermits Grian started stirring. He shot up in the bed, gasping for breath then immediately pulling a hand to his side and groaned. He realized that he didn't have his sweater on, his torso was wrapped in bandages, he had a bandage around his head and a gauze pad on his collarbone as well both his hands were bandaged.</p><p>"Grian?" Someone said.<br/>"Uh.. Hi?" Grian asked questionably trying to see who was talking to him in the darkness. The figure lit a torch and placed it down and he was able to identify the figure as Ren. He shot a light smile at him.<br/>"How do you feel?" He asked.<br/>"As good as I can be while being hurt. How's everyone else?"<br/>"They'll be fine. X and Mumbo are completely persistent. I had to force the two to a bed. It's about midnight my friend."<br/>"Midnight? Wait, what about Sam?" Grian asked frantically.<br/>"Relax." Ren replied sitting on the edge of the bed, "Xisuma did the rest of the work while we were trying t find you. He banned him after he was defeated by you. You're one tough cookie kid."<br/>Grian chuckled at that and yawned.<br/>"Get some rest kid, sleep through the night. I'll be here in the morning, then we'll check on your hands and other wounds. Kay?" Ren said with a smile.<br/>"Yeah alright." Grian said, "G'night dude."<br/>"Later G." And with that Ren left the room.</p><hr/><p>When Grian woke up the next morning, he sat up and saw X and the others getting worked on. </p><p>"Guys, Grians' up." Xisuma said, as Ren walked in.</p><p>"X. Bed. Stay." Ren demanded. Xisuma put his hands up in fake surrender and settled back down. Ren walked straight up to Grian.</p><p>"Good morning Grian." He greeted.<br/>"Morning Rendog." Grian said with a smile as Ren grabbed his left hand and began unwrapping the bandage.<br/>"How do you feel after your twenty-four hour sleep?" <br/>"Like I could sleep for another twenty-four hours." Grian chuckled as Ren finished unwrapping his left hand. "Second degree burns?" Grian asked.<br/>"Yeah, nothing that a healing potion can't help." Ren said while doing the same action to the other hand. Once he finished with that Grian ran his thumbs over the burns and rubbed his hands together. </p><p>As Ren was beginning to take off the bandages on Grians' head Keralis walked over. </p><p>"Hey you." Grian said jerking his head away from Ren. "Ow."<br/>"Sorry G." Ren apologized quickly moving Grians' hair out of his face. Keralis chuckled and handed him another healing potion.<br/>"Drink it when he hands are away from your head. It'll heal anything else that may be still open." Keralis said. <br/>"Thanks, Keralis." Grian said.</p><p><br/>Roughly twenty minutes of Ren messing with Grians' face and bandages Mumbo walked over to him. </p><p>"Hey Grian." Mumbo greeted.<br/>"Mumbo, don't make me tie you to that bed." Ren threatened replacing one of Grians' bandages. <br/>"Relax, I'm here to help." Mumbo said, "Grian, put your right arm up on my shoulder. I'm gonna get your torso bandages."<br/>"Uh, Yeah, alright." Grian said doing what he was told to do and he let the two hermits help him.</p><p>"Try not to kill him boys. He's already come close to that twice." Xisuma called over.</p><p>By that time Grian was sitting against the headboard of the bed he was in letting Ren and Mumbo replace the bandages that needed replacing.</p><p>When they were finished, Scar walked in with something behind his back.</p><p>"Scar? What's behind your back?" Grian asked immediately.<br/>"Oh, you mean this old thing?" Scar chuckled bringing out Grians' sweater.<br/>"You fixed it?" Grian asked.<br/>"Yeah, I mean, kinda figured you'd want it back good as new, y'know?" Scar replied tossing the sweater to Grian, who immediately put it on.<br/>"Thank you." Grian said jumping up and giving Scar a hug.<br/>"Whoa, G. Get back to bed, are you crazy?" Scar chuckled.<br/>"Always." Grian chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thoughts, comments anything is welcome! :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>